The caring of Alstroemeria
by LaniAhava
Summary: One orphan boy of the streets with grand dreams, a little girl whose parents feared for her safety, and a boy escaped his home which was at war with itself, come together to find friendship, loss, and hope. This is different take during the turbulent years of the Founders' era and their school, Hogwarts. Warning: alternative universe and major character deaths.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Strange things happen at the small, but modest village. Books happened to appear, far from the bookshops; flowers bloomed when it was still winter; and sometimes that one rich man who came for the rent and no one likes, finds himself with many warts on his face.

In this village, a certain peasant couple began to fear as rumors of witch hunt began to circulate near their land. Sure not many people cared about such things other than surviving the winter, but it's a matter of time. Soon they would ask the right questions and link it to their little girl.

It came no surprise when they heard of the nearby king who sent a couple of his men to their village. The family decided it is time to follow the other rumor they heard whispers about. The new haven for those children with the Gift.

The mother sits down before her little precious girl who was giggling at the sight of her floating bowl filled with her breakfast, "Hermione."

The little girl turns to her mother with a toothy smile. The mother's heart broke at the sight of it. Her husband's grip on her hand gave her strength at the next words, "We are going on a long trip."

* * *

 **Years later...**

"Come along, Harry," a voice rush next to the boy. Harold or Harry as his parents called him, ran alongside his cousin through the night. Behind them was his old manor was burning down to the ground. They passed by their relatives of his family castle, fighting among themselves. For what they are fighting for, Harry has no idea.

Fortunately, they are unseen by all thanks to the invisible cloak they were under. Normally Harry would be fascinated and would have asked his cousin how the young man came to have one. At the moment, he was in shock at the repeating memories of seeing his parents fall to the ground, never to stand again. He barely registered his hand pressing the cut on his forehead from a wayward unknown curse that he received before his cousin whisked him away. Everything was blur of how he made it outside of what once he called home.

"We must be at least outside of the signaling wards before we could Disapparate," Harry only responded to run faster even if he could barely breath. The least he can do for his parents was to survive this and then mourn for them later or so his cousin told him earlier when he entered a panic attack.

Lights flashed behind him as swords and staffs clashed. There were a couple of wand-less magic wizards and witches shouting. Harry barely saw his younger cousins in the lower levels fall as innocent blood was spilled and some did not even had a body left by the explosive spells. He barely stopped a sob while putting more pressure on the cut on his forehead.

Next thing Harry knew, he was picked up and hold in a tight embrace, "It's alright, Harry. It's going to be alright soon."

Yet Harry did not cry.

Soon they were outside of the destroyed gates. Harry and his cousin Disapparate with a crack.

* * *

A pair of twins, walked into a younger boy's small shack, who was staring very determined at a tall shelf, "Greetings, little brat—!"

"—still looking for that knight?" said the other twin.

Ronald, glares at the twin older boys that he thought for sure were much too busy being in an apprenticeship with the local blacksmith. Unfortunately the twins who were the only ones from the orphanage, he has contact with, were once again pestering him. He should've known to hope such things.

"Shut your mouth!" Ronald has been trying to levitate a cup which was out of reach for his breakfast. He is not sure how did that happened. Yet he cannot help suspect it could have been because of _that._

"Oh so cruel—" one twin places a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

The other twin shakes his head in disappointment, "—so ungrateful—"

"Best we do not tell him then," they nodded to each other.

Ronald rolls his eyes, but could not help be curious at their smirk. George and Frederic were grinning like the pair of demons he knows they are with something in their excited look that was not there for the last years, was present. Ronald is not going to admit this to anyone of how he misses their unrestrained enthusiasm to annoy everyone in sight just for laughs.

He can barely remember their last stable home was living in an orphanage with other similar haired boys as himself as well as a girl, who was the youngest that he wonders maybe they were all related if it were not the fact the matrons explained them how they are from different mothers who dropped them off at different times. He had not mind what circumstances was of his birth, but living with everyone in a place without worrying when he is going to eat next, was all worth it.

That is when one day someone burn down the orphanage. It was then he met a man, which he may not remember his face, he did get his name.

Ronald shaking off the memories, he glares at them suspiciously, "What?"

"We found a great place for you," possibly Frederic, began to say.

"Wondrous really," one twin, which might be George, nodded in agreement.

"People with the Gift," both twins spoke in unison.

The red haired boy froze for a moment and looks up to see their soft look. Ronald scowls, trying to hide the bright red blush on his face and looks away. He knows how the rest of the orphans, including little Genevra, their youngest only sister even if not she is not by blood was married off or the older not-siblings went into something they did not completely dislike, as long as it would not jeopardize their life for the fact they had the Gift.

At the moment, only Ronald stayed in the same town where it was no secret of its people mixed of _average_ people and those with the Gift such as Ronald himself. He is not ashamed. Instead proud when he has a chance to find that one wizard, (after all what kind of person could put out a large fire without use of buckets and only use of a stick?)

"Apparently there is a deadline," they ignored Ronald's dumbfounded look.

"When was it Forge?"

"I don't know, Gred, next month?"

"Fortnight?"

"Oh yes, tomorrow evening," they nod each other, only to break eye contact by a crash.

Ronald was going through his mess to pack a couple of clothes and food. Just as Ronald flew out the door, he growls when he was dragged back inside by his collar.

"What is the idea? I do not have much time!"

"Calm down, little Ronnikins," Frederic pats his head, while George checks his pockets. With an exclamation, George takes out a bag and a roll of parchment.

"You guys know I cannot read," Ronald growls while his ears were red at hearing his old nickname.

"Ah! But you know how to follow pictures?" Ronald scowls again and fixes his bag after hiding the bag of coins. Eyeing them suspiciously, Ronald warily walks out of his shack and out to the outer edge of the forest, near a worn road.

Once he was far enough, Ronald opens the scroll and chuckles at the cheesy doddle of the twins waving goodbye with moving ink drawing and all.

Looking up at the road, Ronald whispers, "At last we will meet, the great sword master, Gryffindor."

Distantly, there was rumble in the distance.

.

.

.

 **A/N: This will be a different take of the Golden trio in the Founders' era with the fact that there is no Time-travel involved. I wanted to see how they were interact and what could have happened being born in such a time. So do not expect hard-core canon events or Voldemort, but there will be some** _ **familiar**_ **events. As for the title, I will leave it up to you to figure out what it means :3  
Until next time, LaniAhava, out!**


	2. Year 1

**The caring of Alstroemeria**

 **YEAR 1**

It has been many years since two powerful wizards and two witches built a school for those who also wield magic to come together instead of spread out in the land and possibly be taken advantage of. These four became known as the Founders of the new school, Hogwarts, where the growing number of students were divided into four Houses under each Founder.

One House was under Salazar Slytherin, a man with silver hair and eyes, with pale skin possibly for being under the dungeons too long, who also Hogwarts' first headmaster (the other three Founders are still have input, yet they needed a person who will represent their school for outside business). His students wore robes that showed markings of their house: green and silver.

The other House was under a wizard who goes by the name of Godric Gryffindor, who is a great duelist in swordplay and wand, as well as the head of the Hogwarts Guard. Gryffindor has red hair and green eyes. His students wore robes with the colors of gold and scarlet.

As for the other two houses, they were led by each by a witch. One was fair skin, black hair, dark eyes, who goes by the name of Rowena Ravenclaw and oversees the researching and creation spells. In her house, her students wore blue and bronze.

Last and not least, is a witch, who is slightly plumb, kind woman with red hair and blue eyes. She heads the kitchen and the newly elf staff within in as well as housekeeping. Her students wore yellow and black. Although the four Founders had heavy duties, they still made time to be professors and heads of their houses, caring for their students.

That is when one day they have realized their mortality and while none of the four died in that incident, the Founders made plans to find what can be done or used for the school still flourish: What, who, and how will the students will be sorted?

* * *

"Seriously, why do you do these things? You are no longer a small child trying to prove yourself to your betters," Salazar reprimands Godric.

The other man just laughs, "Do you honestly believe, just as I have more responsibility, I will be respectable? Nonsense! I crave for adventure and the need of the sweet feeling of being alive!"

Salazar only grunts, then realizes what Godric is wearing, "Why in Merlin's name are you still wearing that disguising rag on your head?"

"It is my lucky hat!" Godric tugs his old grey hat defensively, which he always wore every time he went out with the hunting party or "exploring."

"Back on topic, we still need something that can be passed on to generations, for one day we all going to pass on," Rowena stated.

"Pass on? You mean drop dead, right?" Godric points out as he takes off his hat and frowns at the slit that a dragon scratched, which was the reason he landed in the Healer wing recently. Strangely enough, the Healer did not reprimand him too hard, instead gave him a strange look. Almost as if she was frightened.

"Godric," hissed Salazar taking Godric's attention off his hat. Godric frowns at his fellow Founder and follows his look toward Helga. Helga was getting teary eyed.

"Helga, do not cry!" Godric rushes to hug Helga who responded with a strong grip hug, "Oi! Bit…too…tight!"

"Forgive me Godric! I seemed to have forgotten you are still healing," although she did not let go, she softens her grip.

"That is alright," coughed Godric, although he could still mustered up a beaming smile, "Anything for my favorite girl!"

Helga only shakes her head, no longer feeling sad. Fortunately for Godric, she finally lets go.

"Are we done?" growls Rowena, "I still need to have a talk with Helena."

"Is everything alright?" Helga asked with her hands clasps in worry for her friend's daughter.

Before Rowena responded, Salazar growls, "What comes of your mouth better be about what we came for and not something that would make you hypocritical."

"I got it!" Godric exclaimed interrupting the impeding argument.

The other three turned to him mix of curiosity and wariness. The last time Gryffindor "had it", it had lead them to the nearby lake and was almost dragged under by a small and with a surprisingly strong grip of a squid. It was rather fortunate the squid took a bit too much liking at their reckless Founder. It still did not calm their hearts of once again, Godric was dancing with death without care in the world.

"It is time to pass it on, so I am willing to sacrifice my hat!"

"…what?" Salazar's eye twitched, confused at the turn of events.

"Pardon?" Rowena blinks.

Helga gasps, catching on what he meant, "You do not have to Godric! Is it not your favorite hat?"

Godric looks gravely at each Founder, "This hat has seen through as much as we all did. Let this be our legacy for future generations!"

"You are mad…Then again you were always mad," Salazar shakes his head and turns to the other two, "Any of you have a better idea?"

"I do not know. We should try his idea, since we are out of time and we still have much to do," Helga points out.

"His foolish idea does have merit," Rowena ignores Godric's spluttering, "We had discussed how we are going to pool our magic together to whatever we were going to use to represent us beyond our time. Furthermore, this hat will make it easier for us to harmonize our different magic with the fact the _hat_ has been in more contact with us more than I wish."

Salazar sighs, seeing her point, "Fine. Then this must be done first thing before the morning light. I still need to finish my work and not to mention I have the last meeting with the professors and tutors before studies are to resume."

"In that case I am off to hunt. We are going to need all the meat we can get for Entrance Feast for the next evening!"

"Do not dare to bring anything remotely to do with dragons! Last week was enough!" Helga growls at him. Salazar eyes widen and Rowena shakes her head in amusement.

Godric in the other hand gaps at the hard look on the usual easy-going witch, "O-of course!"

Once he left, Salazar looks questioning at her. She only gives a small, sad smile, "Our residential Healer confided me how she almost could not save Godric."

"One of these days, he is going to get himself killed," Rowena stated and looks meaningful at Salazar, "Keep him in line."

Ignoring Salazar's outrage protest, Rowena left in search of her daughter.

"Well, best be off to help the elves if they have any questions and prepare the young ones for their Sorting," Helga pats Salazar's arm, leaving him to his work for his own preparation of the Entrance Feast.

"Why am I in charge of making sure Godric does not put his hand in something that bites him back?" Salazar grumbles for a moment before sighing.

The headmaster waves his wand to check for anyone nearby. Once he received a response of the lack of anyone, Salazar takes out his dark orb hidden in his spelled, secret drawer.

He traced a certain ruin hidden from the naked eye, activating the orb. The orb glowed and showed a misty image of Godric grinning and saying something to some boy at Hogwarts' gate.

For the rest of the evening until he had to go to the staff meeting, Salazar sneak looks toward the orb as he worked.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to pass a test? I do not even bloody know how read!" a young boy with red hair, freckled face with sharp blue eyes shouts at the guard at the castle gate.

A young girl with long, frizzy hair, looks up from reading under the shadow of a tree at the exchange of a drenched boy with dirt on his nose yelling at the guard on the gate. Bored already at the sight of the bickering boy and older girl, the young girl goes back to reading. She was not the only one watching, there was another who was readying himself for another hunting party.

"Ungrateful urchin! Go back where you came from or I will—!" a young guard with dark hair and grey eyes shouts at the young boy.

"Peace, Squire Black," the guard stiffen at the voice and unwilling to look who spoke. Instead the guard stares at the ground in slight shame.

A red haired and growing bearded young man places his hand on the quieten squire's shoulder and looks almost excited at the young boy.

"From what I heard from across the courtyard, you wish to be a knight under the _great_ Gryffindor?" the young man had a mischievous smile on his face.

The young boy was blushing hard, which still showed determination, "Tis true! I wish to be worthy of such Guard who protects those who cannot and not fear of their…Gift."

The young man grins widen at this, "Even if those who must be protected is someone who detest our Magic?"

With only slight hesitation, the boy vows, "If the Great Gryffindor wishes so, it will be done!"

"Well it is true there is a test and some of it requires reading…" the boy's shoulder began to slump, "fear not, warrior-in-training, I personally give you pass to enter our grounds."

"Thank you, thank you, kind sir!" the boy's eyes shined in devotion that the older man's smile grew even more mischievous.

"Worry not. For that matter, none of that 'sir' nonsense," the older man then bows with much flourish, "Godric Gryffindor, at your service."

Godric then leaves the open mouth boy, to walk outside of the courtyard where his small hunting party awaits him.

As for the shocked boy, he shakes his head and sprints, passing the scowling squire to the courtyard, not noticing the girl reading under the tree.

* * *

Harry barely escaped the Healing Wing with only a couple of bandages around his forehead and a slight bitter aftertaste of a healing potion. It was only until he was a couple of steps in the empty corridor did he realize he does not know where to go.

"Why does this castle had to be large?" Harry murmurs. Not even his old home was this big!

This brought the memory of his murdered family as he subconsciously touches his forehead. Apparently, he was given some kind of curse mark before the escape. Unfortunately the Healer has no knowledge of what. It could be cursed to dance randomly and in the worst of timings or turn to a berserker and kill at a command word.

He wishes his cousin Ignotus took him in. Then again it was probably for the best. Who knows if the curse was to kill his own family. It would explain the massacre back at home.

At the sudden crash down the hall, Harry suddenly drops on his knees as his breath came in short bursts. His mostly repressed memories from the night before crippled him. The screams, his father telling him and his mother to run...

The dark haired, bespectacled young boy was not sure how long he was in such a state, only once he came to at the soft, soothing voice.

"—it's alright. Blimey, sorry for scaring the lights out of you."

"Pardon?" Harry blinked at the red-haired boy. He never seen a face so freckled before. No, that is not true, he had seen on some visiting royal pain in the—

"Glad, you will live," the boy offered his hand, which Harry took without thinking to stand up (when did he fell again?).

"Thank you…" Harry frowned, "Are you here for the Sorting as well?"

"Sorting? What is that?" The boy stare so confused and seems frustrated for a moment, "I thought just getting permission getting in was enough."

"Oh, you did not need permission to get in other than showing your ability of your use of Magic. Although you should be careful around one of the Four or as Founders as I recall hearing more than once, I fear I do not remember his name. I am sure it is not Gryffindor..."

"Of course!" the red-haired boy boisterously laughs. Then his laughter was cut short and looks sheepish, "I have forgotten to ask your name. I am Ronald, at your service!"

Harry's eyebrows rise at the _interesting_ greeting and at the hand stretched toward him. After a split second he shrugs and takes it, "Harry Pe—Just Harry, at your service as well, I suppose."

Fortunately, Ronald either ignore his slip of tongue or did not notice. He bets the latter.

They both began to walk through the empty corridor.

"So what is this Sorting? Is that some other name for a written test? I pray not!" Ronald raises his long arms to stretch.

"I am unaware of what it truly consists of. For myself, I just arrived before dawn," Harry fiddles with his hair to cover his bandaged forehead.

"Ah, you must have missed the rain. Lucky," Harry turns to see how sure enough the other boy was dripping water.

"Indeed," He realized then Ronald smell as someone who has never seen a bar of soap in his life and wondered if the afternoon showers actually lowered the smell, yet there was something warm and calming about the boy.

A silence settled between them. After a while, Harry could feel the boy was burning with a question. There was only so many "subtle" glances of trying not to break the silence Harry could take. He sighs and looks askance at Ronald.

Ronald asks looking sheepish, "Err, so we are we going?"

Harry froze and looks away in shame, "I do not have the faintest idea."

Ronald laughs without any malice, "That is funny! I guess we are both lost then. Should we ask someone? I had yet to see any other students or anyone for that matter."

Harry was frowning at this. It is sure quiet. Odder still was how the corridor seemed familiar to him.

"There you are, young man!" Harry sighs, remembering now why it seems familiar. Somehow they walked in a circle and landed back to the Healer wing. A middle-aged woman with piercing amber eyes and snow white hair, stomped toward them furiously.

Meanwhile, Ronald looked confused as he points himself in question, "Me?"

Harry hoping to use this as a distraction, debated either hide behind the tall, lanky boy or run for it. Unfortunately, it was too late.

"Do not dare to run again! Now that I will be your Healer for the unforeseeable future, I am bound to inform you of all your ailments, which not only could possibly jeopardize my other patients, as well as yourself!" Harry winced behind Ronald.

"What? You saying he has a curse?" Ronald frowns, looking back at Harry's pale face.

The healer eyes them for a moment and nods, "I was able to apply a temporary seal until I had Lady Ravenclaw look over it. Unfortunately, as of now, she is busy with preparations for the Entrance Feast and the Sorting Ceremony. Its best you speak with her a week after your classes has started."

"Er, if it would not bother you, will you also tell us where we are meant to be staying?" Ronald gives her his best smile. Unfortunately, it was ruined by a sneeze.

"Goodness, what is wrong with me! You are soaking wet!" the Healer tutted them back into the Healer Wing. Harry sighs. When he sees Ronald make a disgusted face when he drank the potion, Harry gives a faint smile.

"This is disgusting! People drink this stuff?"

Then it grows into a small smile as Ronald told him what foodstuff he had ate that tasted better than that.

* * *

Hermione is rather excited to finally able to officially enter the Ravenclaw house, there is no doubt about it that she would. She has been waiting this moment since she can remember. Her family left her here and never once visited her, just as she has seen similar circumstances of other children left behind by magic wary parents.

There was a time she told herself it's because they lived far or something tragic happened. Then years passed and her curiosity for the true reason her parents leaving her waned. As curiosity for other subjects such as magic and everything it consists off only increased at each passing day.

She read books beyond her years and sometimes even sneak a couple of books from the Forbidden section before it was spelled to repel younger children who are yet to be Sorted.

At the moment, she is in the unSorted wing where all students who are yet to be tested to which House they would belong to. Usually the Hufflepuff Head will oversee them and now there were helpers from the House elves, who are not busy cleaning and maintaining Hogwarts. As of late, there was a steady increase of magical children coming in. Something to do with a certain King's hunting…

Hermione walked past her future year mates rushing to and forth, excited and some betting where are they landing.

"We all know where the weird book fanatic is going," one of them giggled. Hermione ignored them. She had stopped caring what they whispered behind her back and to her face long ago. Tears solve nothing.

She passed through the unSorted Common room where the boys and girls socialize and catches sight of a familiar red-haired boy, only this time he was with another boy. The other boy gives a small smile as the red-haired boy made dramatic movements, probably telling him a story of some kind. She frowns. How is it possible for some annoying boy who just barely came into the castle and made a friend just like that?

Shaking off those thoughts, she walks back her room, thankfully empty now, to find another book to read. When Hermione went to pick up one of her books, she notices her old worn journal. She had not drawn anything for a while. Decided, the young girl went on search of a quill and an ink bottle and began to draw.

Thinking about her years in the tower of the unSorted, no one was allowed to wander far, until they were of age for the Sorting. If they came from a pureblood family of lineage of magical blood, the future students would have already had their wands and necessary school supplies such as ink, parchments (books are reused from previous years since there was tedious to make copies of, for now) by the Sorting Ceremony. As for those who do not, students will go with their Head of House to a trip to Diagon Alley in mixture of Apparition and carriage pulled by invisible mounts in the dark of the night.

Hermione realized she has been doodling while daydreaming and was horrified to see a sketch of the red-haired boy's face smiling at the dark-haired boy next to him on her parchment. She quickly crumbled up the paper and threw it into the fire.

Honestly, the pre-Sorting nerves must be getting to her. Who needs friends if she has her books anyways.

* * *

In the middle of the Great Hall, stood a young woman with long, dark hair down, which were done in curls . She was giving instructions to the new students and old students for the new tradition of the Sorting Ceremony with the inclusion of the Sorting Hat.

At the front of the Great Hall, was the High Table where the Hogwarts' teaching staff and the Four Founders sat overseeing the Entrance Feast. There wasn't much talking and if there was it was whispers to not interrupt the speaker. Rowena Ravenclaw was looking proudly at the young woman, who is her daughter, taking her duty seriously.

"—I still think having them duel a troll is better," grumbles Godric.

"Sure it is Godric, dear," Helga pats his shoulder. They look back at the sorting as Helena was chosen to call each child up.

"Harold of the Peverell Hall!" The boy ignored the murmurs as he sat down on the stool in the middle of the Great Hall. Helena places the hat on the boy's head, covering the boy's eyes. For a couple of seconds they were still before the Sorting Hat shouts, "SLYTHERIN!"

Salazar hides his smirk behind his clasped hands. By the other Founders chuckles, it was not well hidden enough.

"Hermione of the Fields!"

Rowena lets out a smile. Everyone knew where this young girl, who Rowena took instant liking to since she was brought to the castle years ago, would be headed to.

And by the quick response of the Sorting Hat, it agreed as well, "RAVENCLAW!"

Another applause was sounded.

As more children were Sorted, Helga comments, "You know, we really should do something with the different ages for the First Years. It has been difficult to teach at the wide range of learning for all the students."

"Yes I have heard it from the other professors," Salazar frowns.

"We could set an age limit and those who are too old could join my guard," Godric puts in.

Rowena rolls her eyes, "We already doing that, but not everyone is a warrior, Godric."

"We can discuss this over another day. We still have to recover from the Sorting Hat. I am pretty surprise its working out…"

On cue, the hat took a while to Sort a dark-haired, grey-eyed boy.

Helga winces as she watched a student being horrified at their placement, "I think the Sorting Hat is broken."

Salazar did not look happy. It seemed someone from the Black pureblood family, which usually chosen by Godric's himself, entered Slytherin House.

"We are the first to do these things, it is rather expected mistakes will happen," Godric shrugs, although he was a little amused to see Salazar squirm.

"Sure it is," Salazar mutters.

"Ronald of the Diagon Alley!" A red-haired boy walked shakily, yet with a chin up sat to the stool before Helena places the hat on his head.

Godric leans forward, eagerly. Helga giggles at his excitement.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"What?! I demand another try!" the boy shouted. Helena ignores him and gives him a slight push toward the Hufflepuff table in order for her to begin to wrap up the conclusion of the Sorting Ceremony to explain the students what its expected of them.

A similar feeling was felt by Godric at the High Table. He whips his head to his fellow Founder, pointing accusingly at Helga, "I have already made claim of him! How could you?!"

"It was the hat," Helga look aghast and offended, "I did no such thing!"

"Helga, part of your essence is in that hat, so in a way, it is you who chose the boy," Rowena points out as she closes her eyes. She was a bit tired from preparing her daughter for the last-minute addition of the Sorting Hat.

"Now that we know this was a failed experiment, should we burn the hat?" Salazar offered with a maniac gleam in his eyes.

"NO!" The founders whip their heads to the center of the Great Hall toward the hat that was left on the three-legged stool, "I will smite you, if you dare! Lest you wish for me to sing what you do in that chamber of—"

"So has the great Sorting Hat spoke, mote it be!" Salazar shouts, cutting off the hat's threats.

Godric whistles once the Great Hall settles down to eat, trying not so subtle looks toward the High table, "We just created a monster."

"A sentient one in fact," Rowena's eyes gleams with curiosity.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Well there you have it. Just a heads up, each chapter will be a one shot of each year unless it's a long one, which I will give a warning at the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading and until next time!**


End file.
